The buildings made of separate columns and beams are rare, because it is more advantageous to make horizontal and vertical chaining in one piece for each floor, in as much as possible: reinforcement bars and casting concrete.
On the other hand, in the wooden construction domain, separate columns and beams are experiencing widespread use. They are always prefabricated and transported on construction sites to be assembled with various metallic accessories.